Poured concrete walls, sidewalks, curbs, steps, footers, foundations and the like are all common components of building and structure construction. They are relatively easy to build, cost-effective, and very long lasting. However, they do require skilled work especially during the form building process to ensure consistent wall thickness and quality of the final product. Even the most sturdy and well constructed form is subject to damage when hit with a powerful flow of mixed concrete. Should the concrete flow hit an upper portion of the form while there is little or no concrete in the lower portion of the form, the form can topple over and cause a structural blowout. Not only are such blowouts time-consuming and costly to repair, but the wasted concrete may mean that there is an inadequate amount of mixed concrete to perform the rest of the pour.
The common practice for building such concrete structures is to mix the cement in a mixer truck and transport the mixed concrete to the concrete forms at a worksite location. The mixed concrete is dispensed from the truck to the form by an elongated concrete dispensing chute which is positioned over the forms. These concrete chutes are typically cumbersome to use, particularly related to proper positioning of the dispensing end in relation to the concrete form. Additionally, it is difficult to control the force in which the flow of concrete impacts the form and control splatter and overflow.
Various types of chute attachments exist attempting to provide solutions to these problems, as can be seen by reference to several U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,140, issued in the name of Schiffelbein, discloses a concrete delivery chute attachment having a hopper, a funnel, and an attached flexible tube for providing an outlet for the concrete mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,812, issued in the name of Schiffelbein, discloses a concrete deliver apparatus having a hopper and an elongated tubular dispensing structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,604, issued in the name of Daoust et al., discloses an appratus for controlling the flow of concrete from a mixer having a gear driven mechanism for positioning an elongated discharge chute. U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,285, issued in the name of Newberry, discloses a portable auxiliary discharge chute assembly for use with mobile concrete mixers for dispensing mixed concrete to a location normally beyond the range of the mixer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,667, issued in the name of Peterson and 5,531,518, issued in the name of Alves disclose attachments for concrete dispensing chutes for delivering the mixed concrete.
While these devices may accomplish their specific intended purpose, each suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency with respect to design, function, or effectiveness. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which concrete pours can be accomplished in a controlled manner, thus eliminating the chances of concrete form damage as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.